plants_vs_zombies_fandom_dimensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia rules
General * Be friendly and try not to be be rude. * Please read the Signature Policy. * Please speak English at all times. We can communicate easily if we would. * No swearing. * Don't plagiarize. Don't grab a pic/creation and claim it as yours. Always say where you found it. * Don't troll and/or flame. * Don't spam and/or vandalize. * Always follow Wikia's Terms of Use. * No breeding centers or any of the like. They have gotten out of hand and need to be limited to the originals. * Don't talk about sensitive/controversial subjects. These can include: ** Religion ** Politics ** Controversial subjects in the news ** Suicide, homicide and death ** Drugs * Don't pressure users into violating rules, you'll get a 3 day block for this if you violate this regularly. * Don't pretend to be other people, unless it's a role-play. * Respect other's privacy. * Don't edit other people's work without permission. Exception is adding categories and fixing grammar. * Don't fluff edit. Fluff editing is the act of putting content little by little just to rise up your edit count. Doing this will result in a block. * Do not falsely use templates and do not use unsuitable templates elsewhere from pages. Photos/Videos * Don't post explicit content. * Don't post content which could count towards bullying. * When naming a file, please don't make it gibberish like: ryfuksgeyfawgfdoulff call it something like: Peashooter_PVZ2.png * Do not upload other people's content without permission. * Don't upload blurry images. Page Making * Stub pages will be marked for deletion. * Make sure that nobody already has your idea. If it already exists, make a version of the plant (ex. Plant Name (User)) and make sure that both ideas are different from each other. * Game pages should be planned thoroughly before creating the page. Game pages with just a list of plants, zombies and worlds will be deleted. ** Think of a new story, new mechanics for the game, like PvZ 2 introduced Plant Food. ** After you created all new plants and zombies, write a draft for your game page in Notepad or any other text editing program. When you think the game is ready, copy-paste everything into new page and create it. ** No creating another game if you have unfinished one. ** Do not copy more than 3 stages/dimension names from the original PVZ games. * Pictures help in stopping a page from being a stub. Chat * General rules apply to chat too. * Don't swear, even if it is censored, i.e. **** * Mild swear words (apart from Damn, Crap, and Hell - though words like "Goddamn" shouldn't be used either) are not allowed either. * Don't door spam. Door spamming is the act of entering and leaving chat repeatedly. This can cause lag for some users. * Don't backseat mod or minimod. Backseat modding is the act of telling chat moderators what to do. Minimodding is taking the role of a staff member when you are a lower rank. These can be considered rude. * Don't disrespect or backtalk to chat moderators - they are only doing their job. * Don't take on the role of a staff member when you are not. This applies outside of chat too, the only punishment for this is a kick. * If you believe that your punishment is unfair, appeal on a member of staff's message wall. * Don't spam emoticons or commands. * Don't overuse capital letters, 3 strikes an hour ban. * Don't spam gibberish or force the sidescroll to appear. Violation punishments * Written Warning - spam, rude, doorspamming etc.; * Kick - swearing, super spam, inappropriate language and links; * Short Ban minute - 1 day incl. - Repeated cases of warnings, minimum 1 kick should be issued. * Long term ban days - 1 year - Repeated short bans (minimum 1 short), heavy distribution of malware or inappropriate links (especially by unknown, never-seen before users) might cause this immediately; * Permanent Ban infinite - issued in cases of severe ban evading - sockpuppets of users who have been blocked/banned for severe violations. Important notes: * Ban times depend on the severity of rule violation, but usually start with lowest ones, increasing in time in case of repeated violations. * Penalty for unintended doorspamming is always 1 minute ban, this also doesn't affect chat ban history for going to candidate for staff rights. Community and Threads Fanbase * Don't hate/harass/discriminate users who are fans of things you don't like. * Don't annoy/pester/force people into joining your fanbase. Users * Don't pester users to make art for you, a one day block can happen from disturbance of other users. * Don't create material of users that they may find insulting, disturbing or make them uncomfortable. Threads * Always put a reason when supporting or opposing, neutral votes don't need a reason but it would be nice if you did add one. * Do not necrobump a thread - this means posting on them after long periods of time (roughly 4+ months). 2 strikes and it's a block. Staff Policy * Never abuse power. Don't block/ban users for a reason that does not violate the rules. (e.g. Blocking users because you don't like him/her) * Always do your responsibilities. * Be a good example to the users. * Always add reasons for deleting a page or punishing a user. * When adding a new rule that users may disagree with, please check with other staff first. * The above rule goes for the same with MediaWiki. * Warning before punishment, please. Most of the following rules are from http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_Character_Creator_Wiki:Rules Category:To-follow